


Sanders Sides Hc Virgil + DW

by Tech_Nay_Blade



Series: Sanders Sides Headcanons [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, Sanders Sides Headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tech_Nay_Blade/pseuds/Tech_Nay_Blade
Summary: This is a series of Headcanons for Sanders Sides
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037715
Kudos: 18





	Sanders Sides Hc Virgil + DW

Dragon Witch and Baby Virgil 

We all Know the Dragon Witch, and we know the Patton and Janus dynamic that they raised the sides. Well, what if instead of Patton or Janus the Dragon Witch raised Virgil. He even started to grow small horns due to this.  
-  
Like just imagine baby Virgil and the Dragon witch Playing in their tower/ castle.  
Baby Virgil and Present Virgil would call The dragon witch Mommy/Mom and Daddy/ dad bc we don't know their gender.  
-  
After each fight with Roman, Virgil would go to the dragon witch and help them with their wounds  
-  
Virgil would sometimes sneak out to a field and watch the stars  
-  
When Virgil was little he would play dress-up with the Dragon Witch  
-  
They would put on Nightmare Before Christmas every Halloween and Christmas. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
That is all and thank you for coming to my ted talk


End file.
